My Drunken Encounter
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: Dr. Cox takes JD drinking again and soon the night turns into much more then sharing a few beers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Drunken Encounter

Author: Dysnomia

Fandom: Scrubs

Pairing: Cox/JD  
Rating: NC-17 overall (This part R)

Part: 1/2

Disclaimer: I own no part of Scrubs, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

JD wasn't there to witness the next time Dr. Cox wrecked a lab. But he was there with poor Franklin to see the damage after and to, reluctantly, help him clean up. Hurricane Cox had obviously swept through the room, destroying nearly everything that wasn't bolted down. JD was left with the image of Dr. Cox whirling around the room like the Tazmanian Devil, sound effects and spitting babble included.

It wasn't until later on in the break room that JD realized what he'd done. He'd apologized to Franklin about Dr. Cox's behavior. It was in that moment that he realized something else as well. Something that was sure to make his life a lot more complicated. He was in love with the older doctor. He had no idea when he'd fallen for him, so he sat there, staring blankly at the television screen trying to work it out.

He couldn't figure it out though. Couldn't pinpoint the exact time when his harmless crush on the man he considered his mentor turned into something deeper, something a lot scarier. Love wasn't as easy as a simple crush. JD could handle having just a crush on Dr. Cox, since crushes had never really meant anything to him before. Actually being in love with the other man changed things, made the situation a little more difficult. Well, it wasn't so much the being in love with a man part that bothered him, JD already knew that he was bisexual, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was Perry Cox that he was in love with, someone he didn't stand a chance of being more then friends with. Even calling what they had friendship was a stretch, considering how much of a people person Dr. Cox was.

Even working with the man was going to be almost impossible now. The love was always going to be there, hanging over him, taunting him with what he'll never have. JD wasn't sure how long he sat there, silently stewing. It took The Todd coming into the room bragging about some nurse to snap him out of it. Glancing at the clock JD realized his shift had been over for almost an hour already. Deciding to make a quick escape before he ran into anyone he got up, ignoring The Todd's raised hand on his way out the door. He dimly heard the dejected "No high five?" that came from behind him.

He spent the hours after he got home from the hospital waiting on the couch, jacket in hand, hoping Dr. Cox was going to show up. Rowdy stared at him from the other side of the couch, accusing brown eyes boring into him. "This isn't what it looks like Rowdy. It's not like I'm waiting by the door for him or anything, ready to jump up and follow him around like a puppy. I'm all the way over here, on the couch, a nice proper ten feet from the door."

The knock on the door a few minutes later had him jumping up, and his coat was halfway on before Dr. Cox burst through the door. Dr. Cox grabbed his arm, and while he was being violently pulled out of the apartment he absently noted that maybe he should start locking the door, because the next crazy man barging into the apartment might not be as 'safe' as Dr. Cox.

Trying to struggle to get his other arm through his sleeve was proving hard to do, since Dr. Cox still hadn't let go of his arm, and apparently his efforts to get dressed were slowing him down. Dr. Cox turned to glare at JD, snapping at him. "Get a move on it Jennifer. We've got a lo-o-ng night of drinking ahead of us and I'd like to get started sooner rather then later, and your pathetic little attempt to make yourself look all dressed up and pretty is making me wait even longer."

After finally managing to drag JD down to the Porsche, jacket hanging forgotten from one shoulder, Dr. Cox drove them to one of the most run-down looking bars JD had ever seen. Dim lighting, smoky air, and dirty tables made for a very depressing atmosphere, exactly what Dr. Cox needed to distract him.

And the place couldn't even make him an Appletini. Settling for a beer JD plopped down on a stool at the bar, next to Dr. Cox, who hadn't said a word since telling him to hurry up. "So…is this a tradition now, 'cause that would be neat. No one but me and Turk has any sort of tradition with me, like the one we've done since college that involves-"

"Shut up Newbie. Not only do I not care what you do with your little friends, because make no mistake, I don't care one way or another, but I re-heh-elly don't want to know what kind of tea parties you get together with your girlfriends to have."

That shut him up quick. JD grabbed the beer sitting in front of him, and tipping the bottle back, chugged more then half right away. Dr. Cox's only response was a quirked eyebrow, and to take a swig from his own beer.

Dr. Cox watched JD, watched as the kid sucked back drink after drink quickly, while he followed at a slower pace. Before long JD had seven empties lined up in front of him, and Dr. Cox only had three empties, with his fourth still half full. Dr. Cox had come to the realization that a night that normally consisted of getting so drunk he couldn't think straight, didn't have to be that way. He found that being with the normally annoying intern got his mind off things, and made getting just slightly buzzed acceptable. He'd also found that the kid couldn't hold his liquor, and was now drunk off his ass, slurring his speech and wobbling in his seat.

Dr. Cox didn't even mind listening to whatever it was JD was babbling about. It had started out as talk about the hospital, and had now degenerated into him whining about his problems with Barbie. It looked like they were having another break from their sickenly sweet relationship, and not at JD's request.

What happened next Perry swore wasn't his fault. It was all the beer, his own loneliness, and JD's puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that were to blame. JD slid to the side, falling off his stool. Luckily, he managed to fall right onto Dr. Cox instead of the dirty floor. JD's reaction time was slowed by the booze, so he didn't manage to throw his arms out in time to catch himself. Instead, he crashed into Dr. Cox face first, his lips catching the older man on the corner of his mouth.

For one short moment Dr. Cox thought about pushing him away, before his brain registered the feeling of JD's soft lips and warm body pressed against him. Then he couldn't stop himself, he turned his head enough that their lips met properly. Perry closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the kiss. It had been too long, with Jordan plaguing his love life since the divorce. It was only the shortest of kisses, really nothing more then a peck, before JD managed to scramble off his lap, making it back to his own stool.

Perry looked to see what the kid's reaction was going to be. Narrowing his eyes, and cursing the dim lighting, he was almost sure JD was blushing. He was looking anywhere but at the man next to him, and when he finally got up the nerve to look at him, Dr. Cox noticed the fear that shone in those blue eyes. What he wasn't sure of was whether it was fear of Perry's own reaction, or was he scarred because he'd just kissed another man.

He decided there was only one way to find out. Knowing he'd most likely regret this in the morning, but just drunk enough not to care at the moment, the older man's hand shot out.

JD flinched, expecting to be hit; instead he started as Dr. Cox latched onto his hand, fingers curling over his. Startled blue eyes glanced up into stormy blue. JD didn't know what was going on. It looked like Dr. Cox was coming onto him, since he'd turned his drunken bumbling into a kiss, and now there was the whole hand holding thing. Should he take the chance that this wasn't just a joke on Dr. Cox's part, that this was really happening? If he reciprocated would Dr. Cox just laugh, call him a girl's name, and proceed to mock him for the rest of his life? Or could this finally be the moment that he's been waiting for, been wanting, from almost the first time he laid eyes on the older man? Deciding to take the risk, JD cautiously squeezed the hand holding his, smiling tentatively.

That seemed to be the sign that Perry needed. Still grasping his hand, Perry leaned in close, lips just brushing JD's ear, and whispered, "Let's get out of here JD, go back to my place."

Maybe Perry was more drunk then he'd thought, because right now he wanted nothing more then to bring this kid home with him and spend the night doing unmentionable things to him.

Even if the simple kiss hadn't left him turned on, Perry whispering his actual name was more then enough to arouse him. He was up surprisingly quick, swaying only slightly, then eagerly dragging the other man towards the door, hands still clasped, tugging impatiently on his arm when Perry hesitated briefly. Once outside though, standing in front of Perry's car, JD's nerves hit him full force. What did he think he was doing? He should know better then to sleep with someone from the hospital. The mistakes he made with Elliot should have taught him that. But here he was, about to embark down that road once again. It was even worse that this was a coworker that he also happened to be in love with.

Perry must have sensed his sudden reluctance, because suddenly JD found himself pressed against the car, door handle digging painfully into his spine, and he couldn't have cared less at the time. Perry was kissing him again, and this time it wasn't just a short one. It was hard, demanding, Perry's tongue prying his lips apart to dip inside. When he finally pulled away, JD was left breathless, gasping, wondering why he'd had doubts about what they were going to do. His face must have displayed all his emotions, letting Dr. Cox read him like a book. With his hands resting lightly on JD's hips Perry whispered, "Stop thinking about it. Thinking's only going to make you talk yourself out of what could otherwise be an enjoyable night. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of you, I won't hurt you. Nothing will change. I promise. Scouts honor."

Instantly JD relaxed, trusting Dr. Cox knew what he was talking about. Finally registering that last thing he'd said, JD narrowed his eyes playfully. "You were never in the Scouts. I just can't picture it, and trust me I can picture a lot."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but that's a story for another time. Right now, I have plans for you that don't include very much talking, other then the mandatory screaming of my name."

JD swallowed, the images Perry's words conjured making him wish they were already back at his apartment. The opening of the passenger side door startled JD out of his visions, and he slid into the car, sinking into the seats. He jumped again as Perry's hand landed on his thigh, rubbing small circles.

The ride back to Perry's building was a blur, as was the trip up to the apartment. He came back to himself at the slamming of the door and the sudden attack on his throat, hands pushing him back to lean against the wall. Perry's lips latched onto his neck, sucking softly at first, and then with more strength, until JD was sure there was going to be a mark there in the morning. Perry's warm hands were suddenly underneath his shirt, fingertips ghosting across his flesh. Perry could feel JD's stomach muscles clench in response, and he smiled against the skin he was still worrying with his teeth.

"Perry I-" JD started to get out before a finger was pressed suddenly against his lips.

"When I said there was to be very little talking earlier I actually meant that there will be _no talking at all_. That is the one and only rule attached to tonight. Do you understand?"

JD opened his mouth to respond then thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut with an audible clink of teeth, nodding his head in understanding.

"That'a girl." Then Perry's lips were pressed against his again and any protest he was thinking of voicing was swallowed under the feeling of nearly being consumed.

Perry seemed to be fascinated with his neck because he went back to sucking on a different spot this time. Not wanting to be idle any longer JD's own hands came up to grab the hem of Perry's shirt, pulling the tight cotton up and, with a little coaxing to remove the older man's mouth, he had the shirt over his head and tossed off to the side. He only managed a quick glimpse of toned, tanned skin before Perry was on him again. This time it was JD's turn to lose his shirt, and he soon regretted his choice of a button up when with a frustrated growl, it was ripped open, buttons clattering against the floor.

JD couldn't even be self-conscious about the way he looked. He knew he wasn't built, and could really do with a few tanning sessions, but the heat in the other man's eyes was enough to reassure him that he obviously had something to offer. That as bad as he thought he looked, he was still good enough for Perry Cox. That bit of information gave JD the confidence to be the first to reach for the zipper on Perry's pants, and the courage to first cup his hand over the rather hard bulge in the front. He didn't get to go any further then pulling the zipper down before the older man took over again, reaching for JD's own zipper. He quickly yanked the pants down, bringing his boxers with them, until they were far enough to fall in a puddle at JD's feet.

Perry pulled him towards the bedroom, the sight of the young man completely naked caused his lust to soar, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He shed his own jeans as he went, stumbling a bit as his feet tangled in the material. Kicking them off angrily into a corner, he continued on towards his goal, not once allowing his hands to lose contact with at least some portion of JD's soft skin. Perry walked backwards to the bed, and when his knees hit the edge he allowed himself to fall, taking JD down with him.

JD landed on top, bracing his arms on either side of Perry's head. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment JD's fear came back at the intensity of the stare. But then he was being tugged down for a kiss and all thoughts completely flew out of his mind, both good and bad, he wasn't able to do much other then feel.

Using his position on top to his advantage JD tore his mouth away from Perry's and with a cheeky grin started to make his way down Perry's body. He kissed and licked a trail from his mouth, down his chin, stopping briefly to suckle on his Adam's apple, which wrenched a moan out of the older man. Still using one hand to brace himself, the other slid up Perry's arm, over his shoulder, to toy with the nipple on the left. He slowly kissed and licked his way down the toned chest beneath him, tongue marking the ridges of his abdomen.

Perry shivered under JD, barely daring to touch the younger man, not wanting to startle him before he got to the inevitable ending place. Instead he gasped quietly, willing himself to be patient, telling himself that the kid would get where he wanted him to be eventually. What seemed like hours later but really could have been no more then a few minutes, JD's fingers curl around his erection, but he still didn't go any further. Now the kid's infuriating mouth was kissing his thigh, getting ever closer. Finally, with JD's head and cheek resting on his thigh, Perry could just feel JD's lips brushing the side of his cock. His hands fisted the bed sheets in anticipation, his eyes shut, and he waited, panting, to feel something more.

Perry's eyes snapped back open when he realized that nothing was happening, JD wasn't moving. The sight that greeted him had him wanting to strangle the kid, but only for a brief second. JD had simply passed out, the booze catching up with him, and apparently Perry's thigh made a good pillow. Snorting more in amusement then anger, he gently rolled JD to the side, getting out from under him. Perry pulled him up to rest his head on an actual pillow, arranging him comfortably on the bed.

Getting up to set the alarm clock, Perry thought about taking his wilted erection into the bathroom to finish things off. He decided against it, figuring it would be only fair that it would be JD's job at a later time. He padded naked back into the living room, needing a minute to cool down before going to sleep. Collecting all of their clothing he threw his own into the hamper, folding JD's and leaving them in a pile on a chair in the bedroom.

Perry contemplated sleeping on the couch, leaving JD alone in the bed. "Screw it." He muttered as he climbed into bed with JD, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He fell asleep soon after, and will deny until the day he dies that he pulled JD against his chest to cuddle first.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Drunken Encounter

Author: Dysnomia

Fandom: Scrubs

Pairing: Cox/JD  
Rating: NC-17

Part: 2/2

Summary: After their night out JD is avoiding Perry, and Dr. Cox does not take being ignored lightly, especially when he's still owed certain special treatment.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Scrubs; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

"You did _WHAT_?" Turk's shout had several heads turning in their direction, and JD blushed, not wanting anyone else to overhear his confession.

"I fell asleep." JD muttered sheepishly.

"You fell asleep." Deadpanned.

A nod, followed by his head cocking to the side and a slight pause. "Well, it was more like passed out, considering the position I was in."

Turk held both hands out in alarm, willing JD to say no more. "Dude, don't even go there. I don't even really wanna know that you were with Dr. Cox, never mind what position you were in."

"What's wrong with Dr. Cox?" Genuine puzzlement colored JD's voice.

"Now that's a loaded question. What _isn't_ wrong with him? He's antisocial, manipulative, and mean, an alcoholic, the whole Jordan thing is an example of what happens to his relationships, there's the annoying habit of not calling anybody by their actual name, and just generally being a total bastard."

JD was just about to jump to Dr. Cox's defense when Turk started talking again. "Now I realize that for some absurd reason you like him. No scratch that, I know there's more to it then like, and trust me, I'm cool with the whole him being a man part, that's none of my business. What _is _my business is the way he treats you. He treats you like dirt most days, bringing you down with his insulting ranting and usually kicking you while you're down. I don't think a guy like that is what you should be looking for in boyfriend material. I'm not trying to make you mad buddy, I'm just trying to look out for my Vanilla Bear. I don't want you to get hurt."

While JD was touched that all Turk was doing was looking out for him, he could remember Perry whispering that he wouldn't hurt him, that everything was going to be alright. "Thanks Chocolate Bear. It's good to know you care, but I think I might just take the chance on Dr. Cox. I've got the feeling that everything is going to be okay."

"Fine, I'll leave the decision up to you man, but when he breaks your heart I'll be there for you to help pick up the pieces."

JD was spared having to say anything when Turk's pager went off. Turk gave him one last sympathetic look, then turned and rushed off back to surgery, leaving JD standing alone in the hallway.

He could see that Turk wasn't convinced, and really he couldn't blame him. Most of the time Dr. Cox really was kind of a jerk, especially if other people were around. But he did have his moments, and the way he acted last night showed JD a side of Perry that rarely had a chance to come out. JD was embarrassedly aware of just where he'd passed out, yet when he'd woken he was laying comfy on a pillow. Perry had been gone by the time he finally woke up, and after a few minutes of crushing disappointment and battling the urge to throw up, JD'd found the quickly scrawled note that was sitting on top of his neatly folded clothes.

_Morning Princess. Since I'm sure you're regretting drinking so much last night, I graciously left some water, a couple aspirin, and a cysteine and vitamin c pill on the kitchen counter. Guaranteed to make you feel better faster. You slept right through the alarm, but unlike you some of us need to be at work in the morning and can't have the luxury of staying in bed till noon. _A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table had told JD that it was in fact, very close to twelve o'clock. _I also left you a shirt that you can borrow, and I do mean borrow, since I feel somewhat obligated after destroying yours yesterday. I want that shirt back so there will be no using it as the centerpiece of your shrine to me. I also expect to continue what was started as well, since you were so kind as to leave me on my own last time. You're such a tease Melissa; you must drive all the boys crazy. _

He'd taken Perry's hangover cure, and had surprisingly felt better by the time he'd had to have been at work at two o'clock. The headache was still there, thumping against his skull in time to his heartbeat, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it should have been. More like background noise now.

JD hadn't seen Dr. Cox yet, Turk was the first one he'd run into. His friend had taken one look at him and knew instantly that something had gone on last night. Of course he'd had to spill his guts about everything that had happened. Honestly, he'd more or less expected Turk to have the reaction that he did. Nobody saw Dr. Cox the way he did. Perry was a complicated person, and you had to get to know him layer by layer, digging a little deeper each time, finding out what makes him tick. Yeah, Dr. Cox had layers, like an onion. JD loved that analogy, and entertained thoughts of Dr. Cox being like Shrek. He frowned, wondering if he was more like Donkey or Princess Fiona. Finally deciding on Donkey because of the annoying sidekick thing being closer to the truth then the love of his life thing. Besides, green wasn't really his color.

What he'd said to Turk was the truth. He was going to see if maybe there was something there between the two of them, if maybe it wasn't just a drunken attraction on Perry's part. Had he even been drunk last night? JD was well aware of the fact that he had gotten smashed, but Dr. Cox hadn't had nearly as much to drink, and was used to drinking the harder stuff anyways. He'd seen Dr. Cox drunk before and it hadn't been like that yesterday, he'd acted pretty sober. The only snag in JD's plan was just how to approach the other man. Straight forward would probably be the best way, but he didn't think he had the guts to just ask Perry if there was a mutual attraction. Should he try to maneuver it into the conversation, or was that the wrong way to go about it? Definitely straight forward then, Dr. Cox would appreciate the balls of just going for it.

The sharp whistle from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whirled around to the direction it came from. Dr. Cox was standing a little ways down the hallway, arms crossed over his chest and a patient's chart tucked under his arm. JD's eyes widened in alarm at suddenly being in front of the source of his distraction. Despite his earlier conviction to just ask if Dr. Cox liked him, him being there in person caused panic to set in. He wasn't ready yet, was still too embarrassed about passing out, about getting so drunk. Plus JD didn't think he could take it just yet if Dr. Cox rejected him, not so soon after realizing he was in love. So he did the only thing he could. Ran away.

Perry scowled as the kid took one look at him, turned tail and ran away like a little girl. He'd noticed the wide eyed panicked gaze as well, and refused to acknowledge that the pang he felt was disappointment. He simply had heartburn, that was all. There was no way in hell that he'd be disappointed at not getting another chance to have JD. Maybe the kid was regretting what they'd almost done? He let him go for now, but there was no way he'd allow JD to hide from him all day. They had things to discuss. Namely when he'd get to have another chance to get JD flat on his back in his bed.

JD's game of hide and seek went on for the rest of the day, and it wasn't until nearly half an hour before Dr. Cox's shift was over that he ran into him. It was probably just luck that Perry happened to walk into the wrong room. Instead of his patient, it was Newbie and another woman he was treating. JD looked up when he entered, and immediately froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights, stopping mid-sentence. Perry grabbed the chart from JD, deliberately brushing his fingers across his hand. He took over the conversation then, filling the awkward silence. "Well Mrs.…" A quick glance down at the chart, "Morrison, it looks like all you're suffering from is the stomach flu, so you can go home, drink lots of fluids and stay nice and close to the toilet or a bucket for the next day or so."

Looking up at JD caused Dr. Cox to falter, the scathing comments he wanted to make about wasting doctor's precious time leaving his mind. The kid looked like he was trying to devour him with his eyes. JD's eyes had the same smoldering look as they did last night. And were they always that huge? Then there was the hickey that was peeking out over the top of his shirt, just enough to know that it was there, and was a deep purple. Mrs. Morrison was staring at him, watching him stand there with his mouth hanging open. Flustered now, Dr. Cox slapped the chart into JD's chest, spun around, and stalked back out of the room, lab coat flapping behind him.

JD looked at the patient out of the corner of his eye then made his own quick exit, although it lacked the flourish Dr. Cox's had. He'd froze when Dr. Cox first came in, but as soon his their hands touched, everything from yesterday came flooding back. The feel of Perry's lips and hands, the sight of the man naked beneath him. It was enough to send his brain into a tailspin. He caught up with Dr. Cox at the nurse's station. The man was sorting through charts angrily, tossing them to the side when they weren't what he was looking for. JD didn't think even Dr. Cox knew what he was looking for in the charts, he just needed something to do to keep him busy. JD was well aware of the fact that he was staring again, and judging by the increasing violence of the tosses, so was Dr. Cox. Finally, with something that sounded like a cross between a growl and a huff Dr. Cox spun around to face JD.

"Oh for God's sake Delilah, you're acting even more like a shy virgin then usual. Let's just go back to my apartment, have sex, get it over with, and once you're deflowered then maybe, just maybe, you'll stop looking at me with those damn big doe eyes, silently begging 'Take me'. Then possibly I'll be able to finally get back to doing some work around here instead of having to deflect your every attempt to throw yourself at me"

Perry watched as his every word caused JD's eyes to get wider and wider. He smirked in satisfaction now that it was JD who was flustered. Since it had worked so well yesterday Perry leaned in close, and whispered, "After your shift you are to come to my apartment, right to my apartment, no going home first. You're going to knock on my door, I'll let you in, and we'll head right to the bedroom, where you'll pick up where you left off. And then it'll be my turn. My turn to do whatever it is I want to do with your body; it'll be mine for the taking. Is all this coming in loud and clear Lucinda?"

JD nodded rapidly, his eyes glazed over. He used the chart he was still holding to cover his crotch, since scrubs were really bad at hiding erections. "Good, then I'll see you in a few hours. Oh, and there's one more rule. You're not allowed to touch yourself until you get to my place. Have fun." With those parting words Perry walked off, grateful that the lab coat hid his own erection.

It was nearly midnight when JD found himself standing in front of Dr. Cox's door. He had no idea why he was actually here, having sex spontaneously with the older man was one thing, following a scheduled plan was something else all together. So far he'd done what Perry asked as well, coming here right after the hospital, with the only detour being that he'd had a shower first in the locker room. And now here he was, nervously standing in front of his mentor's door, debating whether or not he should knock. He raised and lowered his fist several times before finally just biting his lip and going for it, knocking several times.

It didn't take long before Perry answered, opening the door and nearly yanking JD off his feet in his haste to pull him inside. It was almost deja vu the way he was being pressed against the wall again. This time though, Perry pulled away after only a few kisses and a quick grope. Perry smirked when he realized JD was already half hard. "Happy to see me Erica?"

JD pulled him back in for a kiss of his own before muttering, "You have no idea."

Perry really didn't have any idea that he was pretty much half hard for the remainder of his shift, and spent most of his time darting from coma patient to coma patient, spending the smallest amount of time in the hallways as possible.

Perry led JD into the bedroom; laying back onto the bed he patted the spot next to him. JD sat down gingerly on the edge, perched stiffly. The older man took in the ridged posture, noticed right away the slight shaking of his hands. Realizing the kid was so skittish that he might just bolt, he knew he had to let JD make the next choice. Softly, so he didn't startle him, Perry said, "You know, I'm going to give you the option here. You can leave, right now, and I'll forget this situation ever occurred. Or, you can relax, we can have a good time, and I promise I won't let things get awkward between us. So what do you say?"

JD's response was the visible relaxing of his shoulders, and bringing his body fully onto the bed. He stayed quiet, assuming the no talking rule was still in effect. He pulled his shirt off voluntarily this time, tossing it off the side of the bed. He'd wiggled halfway out of his pants before stopping suddenly.

Perry was confused at first, did JD change his mind again? But then he noticed the pointed gaze, the smile aimed at making fun of Perry. That's when he figured out that JD was nearly naked and here he was, still fully dressed. He made quick work of his own clothes, and was actually undressed before JD was finished peeling off his socks.

Seeing Perry naked again once again blew away all of JD's inhibitions, and he rolled over on top of the other man. Remembering Perry's earlier requests JD slid down his body until his face was hovering over the other's crotch. He lowered his head just that little bit farther, his tongue flicking out to trace a trail along the underside, licking up to taste the head. He'd never actually done this before but he knew what he liked so JD figured that was a good starting place.

As he closed his mouth over the tip and sucked gently, a strangled gasp came from Perry. He licked the pre-cum collected at the tip, tongue dipping into the slit. Perry's hips bucked, thrusting up into the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. JD choked slightly, not used to something being pushed down his throat. He moved one arm to press against Perry's hip, holding him down the best he could.

With Perry pinned beneath him, JD decided to try and get as much of Perry into his mouth as possible. His lips slid down the shaft, but he only made it about halfway before gagging again. He wrapped his hand around the rest, starting up a rhythm, stroking him with both his hand and his tongue. JD was amazed by the feel of the soft velvet skin covering the hard steel against his lips.

Perry was panting harshly now, clutching the sheets to the point where JD was sure they were going to rip soon. Small cries escaped from between his tightly clenched jaw, no matter how hard he tried to contain them. JD started sucking harder, moving his hand faster, until Perry was trembling beneath him, close to the edge. A gasped, "Sh-shit!" was the only warning JD got. Perry's back arched slightly off the bed, and he swallowed a shout, squeezing his eyes shut as JD swallowed around his cock, the taste a new experience.

As soon as he caught his breath Perry pulled JD back up, pulling him down for a kiss, tasting himself on the other man's lips. Perry reached between their bodies, curling his hand around JD's erection. JD moaned at the touch, burying his face in Perry's shoulder. Perry tipped JD's chin up, thumb rubbing against his cheek before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, exploring every corner of his mouth.

JD's own arousal was turning into an actual ache by now, but he wanted more then just Perry's hand. Whimpering in need he tried to make his voice sound as husky as possible, but it ended up sounding whiny more then anything. "I want you to fuck me, now"

Perry growled in response, grabbing JD and flipping the two of them over, pinning JD to the bed. His hands roamed all over the pale flesh beneath him, starting at JD's wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the delicate bones. He ran his hands up farther over his forearms and the slight bulge of muscle in his upper arms. Perry's hands skimmed briefly over the heaving chest, just barely teasing the hardened pink nipples. He traced identical paths down JD's sides, his hands coming together again to run circles on his stomach.

He grasped JD's erection in one hand, stroking slowly. He flung his other arm out to the side, blindly groping for the drawer in the bedside table. Tugging the drawer open far enough to slip his hand in, Perry dug around for what he was looking for. With a triumphant grunt his hand closed around the tube he was looking for. Pulling it out he dropped it on the bed next to him, bringing his full attention back to the man under him.

JD was truly a sight to behold. His chest was heaving, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His hair looked even messier then usual, the black spikes flattened in some spots. JD's face was flushed, but it was his eyes that once again held Perry captive. They were heated, pupils dilated to the point where only a small ring of blue was visible. Not to mention they were focused completely on him, and that it was him who had put JD into this state.

He brought the tube up to JD's line of sight, and watched as the young man nodded his approval. At the same time he let his legs fall open, spreading them to give Perry access. Perry's cock was hard gain, and he wanted nothing more then to bury himself in JD's body. But he didn't want to hurt him, so no matter how eager a certain part of his body was, he still had to prepare the kid. Squeezing a good amount of the lube onto his fingers he rubbed them together a few times, to warm the gel first, before placing one finger at JD's entrance. He stopped short of actually pushing his finger in, instead he looked up at JD for his permission again. JD gave a slightly shaky nod, but accompanied it with a smile, so Perry gently pressed inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He moved his finger in and out slowly, allowing JD to get used to the intrusion. He added a second finger soon after, scissoring them. There was a small wince and hiss of pain when Perry added a third finger. When he pressed upwards, searching, he was rewarded with the startled cry that escaped JD, as well as his hips bucking. Soon he had JD withering on the bed, pushing himself back onto the fingers buried inside him.

Deeming the kid ready, Perry pulled his fingers out, smiling at the whimper of loss JD let out. Using some more of the lube he slicked up his erection, glad now that JD had already sucked him off, or else there was no way he was going to last through this. Using one hand he guided his cock to JD's entrance, lining it up. He pushed in gently, trying not to hurt him, but not stopping until the head popped through. He paused for a moment, checking JD's face for any sign of discomfort. Not seeing anything he pressed farther, sinking inch by inch into the tight, hot body. Once Perry was seated as far as he could possibly go, he paused again, wanting JD to adjust to both his size and the feeling.

The feeling was like nothing JD had ever imagined. There had been only the smallest amount of pain as Perry had pushed in, since he'd been so well prepared. Afterwards, with Perry resting balls deep in his ass, all he really felt was full. It was a strange feeling, but one he could live with, especially since he knew more was to come as soon as his prostate got in on the action. He knew he was ready for more, but Perry still wasn't moving. Deciding he wanted to try something, hoping it would spur Perry into movement, he experimentally squeezed his muscles around Perry's cock, watching in amusement as Perry's eyes widened comically large, jerking in surprise. JD moaned at the feeling, and Perry seemed to get the hint, starting up a slow in and out pattern.

When JD's muscles had tightened around him, it took all of Perry's control to not just start pounding away. Instead he forced himself to go slow, wanting to make this experience last for JD. He could tell the kid was enjoying it, but wanting to make it that much better he changed the angle of his thrust, hitting JD's prostate on every stroke. JD very nearly screamed at the first brush across his prostate, and every thrust after that left him moaning incoherently, pushing himself against Perry, matching Perry's gentle thrusts and making them rougher. He brought his legs up to wrap tightly around Perry's waist, heels resting on the curve of the other man's ass.

Watching JD moan and wiggle on the bed, head thrown back and mouth hanging open snapped what was left of Perry's tenuous control over himself. He started pounding into the pliant body under him, not bothering to hold back any of his strength, even knowing how sore JD would be in the morning. JD himself didn't seem to mind the treatment he was getting, judging from the erection that was straining upwards, dripping pre-cum.

He shifted his position on top, trapping JD's leaking cock between their bodies, every thrust now causing it to rub across Perry's abs, giving JD the friction he needed. In a gesture that surprised even Perry, he moved one hand to grasp JD's, their fingers twining together. The intimate move left JD touched, and he mentally added this moment to the checklist for 'there's something there between them'.

Perry knew he was close, that he wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't want to come before he made JD lose control first. The hand not being held in a vice grip reached for JD's weeping member, stroking quickly, matching the rhythm of his hips, so that each downward stroke coincided with the deep thrusts into the lithe body. Pleasure coursed through JD's veins, and when Perry changed the angle just enough to hit his prostate directly, not just brush across it, at the same time as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock, that was all he needed. He screamed his lover's name as he came, his come splattering across his own stomach and chest. Still Perry didn't stop stroking his softening cock, until he was jerking at the touch, the spent flesh too sensitive now.

JD's shuddering body, muscles contracting around Perry, gripping his erection harder, pushed him over the edge. He thrust a few more times before his orgasm was wrenched from him, spilling inside the younger man, and a groan of completion slipping past his lips. JD's legs loosened their hold around his waist, falling back down to the mattress. He just barely managed to catch himself before he collapsed on top of the kid, landing to the side, but still half draped over him, mostly because his hand was still clasped in JD's.

They lay in a panting, tangled mess, neither wanting to speak and break the comfortable atmosphere that had settled over them. Finally Perry realized that he was laying in the cooling mess of come on JD's stomach, and that it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Almost regretfully, he detangled himself and moved off the bed, ignoring JD's whimper of protest. It looked like the kid was already falling asleep. Grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom he tossed it to JD, smirking when he twitched as the warm fabric landed on his chest, muttering a sleepy curse. Shaking his head Perry grabbed the washcloth back, cleaning off JD himself, since it looked like he'd have been perfectly fine with going to bed sticky. Perry though, wasn't keen on having to wake up in the morning to the crusty feeling of dried come on him, so he wiped the both of them down before tossing the cloth in the general direction of the hamper. Climbing back into bed, he found himself immediately seized and rolled onto his back, JD snuggling into his side, spiked head resting on his chest, one arm tucked around him, and a leg maneuvered between his own.

Through JD's sleepy haze he knew that he should be talking to Perry now, while he was relaxed and more open after sex, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, wanting to bask in this moment for a little while longer, wanting the illusion of being loved to last. He lazily kissed the chest beneath his cheek, and was rewarded with Perry's arm coming up around him, tightening around his shoulder in a quick hug. That was the last thing JD remembered, although he vaguely heard Perry whisper something to him, but couldn't hear the words as he slipped off into the oblivion of sleep.

The End


End file.
